


in which kash is a little bitch

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ew, Kash comes back, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look good,” Kash said abruptly and Ian winced, staring down at the bar. He fidgeted and wiped the counter down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which kash is a little bitch

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote this, the trope that so many other shameless fic writers have written

                Covering for Kev and V at the Alibi was way less exciting than bartending at the club had been. Plus the tips were shit when he couldn’t flirt so effectively with patrons but he told Kev he’d cover if he’d babysit Yev for him and Mickey sometime next week. He was aiming for Thursday since it was their only mutual day off for the next three weeks and he intended to make it worth all the nights they didn’t get to spend properly together.

 

                The usual drunks were quiet and content to empty beer after beer and aside from Frank trying to wheedle free beer out of him (“Ian! My favourite son!” “Not actually yours, Frank.”) he didn’t have many issues. That is, until he saw someone out of the corner of his eye take a seat at the bar. He finished cleaning the glass he was holding and turned to the new customer.

 

                “Hey, what can I-“ his question fell from his lips when he saw who it was who had taken his seat at the bar.

 

                “Ian,” Kash said, and at least he had the sense to look sheepish.

 

                “Hey Kash,” Ian said when he got his voice back. He tried not to show how tense he was, but just seeing his ex made him feel vulnerable and anxious. He hadn’t acknowledged it at the time but looking back he recognized how Kash had manipulated him and that he was a pedophile. There was nothing else for it. “What can I get you?”

 

                “You look good,” Kash said abruptly and Ian winced, staring down at the bar. He fidgeted and wiped the counter down.

 

                “What do you want to drink, Kash?” Ian asked. “Want a beer? Whiskey? What?”

 

                “Yeah. A beer.” Kash replied, voice a little bitter. Ian poured him a beer and watched as he guzzled it down before it even touched the bartop. Kash handed the glass back and gestured to Ian for another and he did so without complaint.

 

                “I thought it was against the rules of your religion to drink?” Ian asked, watching Kash suck the foam off his second beer.

 

                “The people down at the mosque aren’t exactly thrilled about me sleeping with men either, but here we are,” Kash replied drily. Apparently drinking brought out a sarcastic side Ian didn’t know he had.

 

                “Fair enough,” Ian said, biting back a laugh. “You been by the-“

 

                “So are you seeing anyone?” Kash asked, leaning on the bar and locking his gaze with Ian’s. Ian looked away, thinking of a time when those eyes followed him around the store as he worked. His skin crawled at the memory.

 

                “Yeah,” he replied, wiping up some beer that had dripped off the tap. “Mickey.”

 

                “Mickey _Milkovich_?” Kash asked, voice pitched in disbelief.

 

                “Yeah,” Ian said.

 

                “How long’s _that_ been going on?” Kash asked, clearly amused. If he was any more condescending about Ian’s relationship, he was going to take a page out of his boyfriend’s book and clock him.

 

                “Going on four years,” Ian answered. Kash didn’t even have it in him to look schooled. Instead he just looked down into his glass and swirled his beer around.

 

                “That’s a long time to be fucking around in back rooms and hiding in the closet,” Kash commented.

 

                “You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Ian bit out. He took a deep breath so he wouldn’t really yell at Kash, then went on. “And for your information, he’s out. We both are.”

 

                Kash ignored him, more interested in blatantly checking Ian out now. “So when do you have a break?”

 

                “I don’t,” Ian replied already trying to come up with a plan. Of course since Ian was covering for Kev, the huge man wasn’t there. He said he’d rough up any guys bugging him but Ian was shit out of luck in getting his help now.

 

                “Do you have a back room here?” Kash asked after a moment of awkward silence. Of course the fucking bar was slow today. _Of course_. Kash sent a smirk his way that was probably supposed to be flirty and alluring but Ian barely suppressed his shudder. “Do it against some shelves for old times’ sake?”

 

                “One,” Ian began. “I have a boyfriend. And two, I’m really over you so if you’re looking to get laid I’d try somewhere else.”

 

                “I don’t wanna get laid by just anybody,” Kash insisted. He held his glass out for Ian to fill again. “I want you. What’s the Milkovich kid got that I don’t have anyways? Besides a bunch of STIs,” he cringed. “I hope you’ve been wrapping it up with him.”

 

                Ian made a show of filling Kash’s glass with beer and then made to pass it to him. He dramatically fumbled with it like a middle aged white guy in an infomercial and dropped it on the counter. The beer gushed out over the counter and onto Kash and the floor.

 

                “Shit, I’m sorry Kash,” Ian said, forcing himself to sound sincere. “You should go to bathroom and dry yourself off.”

 

                Kash stammered something out but did as he told. Once he was gone Ian got out his phone and sent off a quick text to Mickey: _come to the alibi now. emergency_. He put his phone away and hurried to dry the spilled beer up off the counter before Kash came back. Surely Kash hadn’t changed so much that he wouldn’t still be scared of Mickey, right? If all else failed Mickey wouldn’t be afraid to deck Kash. It wouldn’t be the first time, after all.

 

                When Kash came back he seemed disgruntled at Ian for dumping beer on him but once Ian handed him another one all his transgressions were forgotten. Kash kept suggesting they find somewhere to hook up and Ian kept making excuses and reminding him that he had a boyfriend.

 

                Mickey showed up less than fifteen minutes after Ian texted him. He probably thought something really serious had happened if the constant vibrating of Ian’s phone in his pocket was any indication. He lit up when Mickey strode over from the door to where he stood behind the bar.

 

                “That was quick,” Ian said, Kash more or less forgotten once his boyfriend was in his sights.

 

                “You don’t say that too often,” Mickey joked, taking a seat at the bar. Ian gave him a shot of whiskey and a beer and Mickey finally noticed the man sitting next to him. “Ay, Kash n’ Grab. The fuck’re you doin’ here? Thought you fucked off somewhere to live out your life as a fuckin’ deadbeat dad. Walk out on any other wives and kids lately?”

 

                Kash effectively shit himself when he spotted Mickey. He sat there on the stool in silence as Mickey berated him, reminiscent of a startled animal. Mickey pushed him harder.

 

                “So you came back for Ian, huh?” Mickey asked, pausing to knock back the shot Ian lined up for him. He sucked on his teeth as the shot burned on its way down. “Ain’t he a little old for you?”

 

                Kash couldn’t come up with a response, so he just got up off his stool and got his coat.

 

                “Leavin’ already?” Mickey asked, watching Kash move around. He finished his beer. “Thought you wanted to fuck my boyfriend?”

 

                Kash didn’t respond, just put some money on the counter next to his glass and fled. Mickey and Ian watched him go.

 

                “Bet you’ll miss him,” Mickey mumbled into his glass.

 

                “Yeah, he’s a real catch,” Ian said.


End file.
